Silent Hill: prisionera por su religión
by MayoTango131
Summary: Una precuela ficticia de Silent Hill 3, Claudia Wolf una mujer traumada por su doloroso pasado ahora está determinada a traer el paraíso y al Dios a la tierra y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.


**Silent Hill: prisionera por su religión**

_Silent Hill es creado por konami gracias al: team silent_

* Esta historia se sitúa cronológicamente antes de los eventos de Silent Hill 3

* * *

Es una noche oscura con una leve llovizna, Claudia Wolf se encontraba orando "al Dios" para que pronto llegue el día de que termine el sufrimiento de la humanidad y que todos vivan felices en "el paraíso" pero ella es interrumpida cuando recibe una llamada por teléfono de una aprendiz del culto religioso conocido como "La Orden"

- ¿quien es?

- señorita Claudia, soy yo Yukari

- ¿¡como te atreves a llamarme cuando estoy rezando al Dios!

- perdón, la estoy llamando desde afuera del sanatorio mental para decirle que hoy acaba de fallecer Stanley Coleman al parecer lo asesino otro paciente y... - dijo Yukari con un tono de timidez,

- ¿y por eso me llamante?, ¿¡por la muerte de un lunático!, ¡mereces que te de un azote! - dijo claudia, gritando de furia

- yo se que Coleman era un demente pero cuando revice sus pertenencias encontré dibujos de una chica que es semejante a Alessa pero rubia y en sus diarios hay escritos que dicen cosas sobre la vida de esa chica y que su padre es Harry Mason

- ¡OH dios mío!, será que el pobre de Stanley no estaba tan "loco" realmente y que solo tenia visiones sobre la reencarnación de "la elegida"

- me temo que si señorita Claudia, ahora tiene que ir al sanatorio mental para que me ayude a recuperar las pertenencias de Stanley Coleman, me descubrieron robando sus cosas y me expulsaron del lugar

- yo no iré a ese horrible lugar, lleno de pecadores que se están ahogando en su propia demencia - dijo claudia, totalmente asustada porque los locos le recuerdan a su padre

- señorita Claudia recapacite por favor, podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de que nuestro sueño por fin se haga realidad: la llegada del Paraíso y el renacimiento del Dios

- esta bien, estaré ahí en unas horas - Claudia pensó que esta podría ser su oportunidad para salvar la humanidad de su eterna miseria y por eso dejo a un lado sus temores infantiles

Eran las 3:30 horas de la madrugada, es el momento perfecto para que la sacerdotisa Claudia y su discípula la hermana Yukira entren y tomen las pertenencias de Stanley Coleman, eso si pueden soportar la profunda oscuridad de la noche junto con las aterradoras risas y gritos de los enfermos mentales y la sensación de que alguien o algo las estuviera vigilando desde que entraron al lugar através de una puerta con el picaporte roto.

- santo cielo, siento pena por esas pobres almas - dijo Yukira con lastima

- ellos no merecen tu lastima, Dios los abandono por sus pecados y los hundió en lo mas profundo de la fosa de la locura, ahora concéntrate en nuestra búsqueda - dijo Claudia, intentando disimular su miedo - se que esto es difícil pero tendremos que separarnos para que terminemos con esto lo mas rápido posible

- ¡NO! - Yukira le respondió eso por el miedo de que algún psicópata la viole

- no tengas miedo "Dios" te acompañara - Claudia intenta calmar a Yukari con palabras que para la gente normal no tienen sentido

Buscaron por todos lados, Claudia busco en la habitación del difunto Stanley Coleman y Yukari en cualquier otro sitio del siniestro instituto mental pero lamentablemente no tuvieron éxito, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera así que se dieron por vencidas y decidieron salir del lugar antes de que llamaran la atención pero desafortunadamente en la salida se encontraron con el guardia de seguridad del sanatorio mental

- ¿a ver que mierda esta pasando aquí?, ¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto el guardia mientras que alumbra a Claudia y a Yukira con su linterna

- señor oficial, esto es solo un malentendido nosotras trabajamos aquí para intentar curar a los enfermos con la ayuda de "la mano de dios" - Yukira intenta engañar al guardia

- ¿¡y como es que nunca las he visto antes por aquí! - el guardia se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mintiendo.

La situación puso tensa a yukira mientras que Claudia se acerca al guardia para asesinarlo (clavándole una daga en el corazón) y con una expresión fría y sin emociones Claudia miraba como el pobre guardia se retorcía por el dolor hasta morir

- ¡OH dios Mio!, ¿¡como diablos pudo hacer eso!- dijo Yukira

- descuida Yukira este hombre ahora esta disfrutando de la dicha eterna del "el Cielo"... ¿¡si es que lo aceptan!, ahora vámonos de aquí - claudia le respondió eso con un tono serio y a la vez engañándose a si misma por el pecado que acaba de cometer.

En la salida del sanatorio sorprendentemente Claudia y Yukira se encuentran con un hombre con lentes, chaleco café, dientes sucios y con una mirada me muestra una expresión de crueldad de que hace que hasta la persona más valiente del mundo se muera del miedo.

- ¡VINCENT!, pero que estas haciendo aquí - dijo Claudia al reconocerlo.

- solo estoy paseando por aquí, disfrutando de una buena lectura - Vincent tiene los diarios de Stanley Coleman - y también observando como mataste a ese pobre hombre y tu ridícula respuesta de "ahora esta disfrutando de la dicha eterna del "el Cielo"

- Vincent necesito que me des esos diarios

- para que, para salvar al mundo de su "inevitable fin" – Vincent se burla de ella con sarcasmo

- ya escuchaste a la señorita Claudia, ahora entrégalos - dijo Yukira

- ah tu debes ser su inocente ayudante, déjame decirte niña que te estas metiendo en asuntos que tu no puedes comprender y te recomiendo que cierres la boca mientras que hablo con "tu jefa" - Vincent dijo eso con burla y desprecio hacia a la chica

- y tu solo eres solo un avaro que se robaba los fondos de la iglesias para tu propio beneficio, no te das cuenta que con esos diarios podemos encontrar a "la elegida" para que dios renazca en ella y así podemos curar al mundo de: políticos y los empresarios corruptos, presidentes que están obsesionados por causar guerras inútiles envés de preocuparse por su país y que las tropas de paz irónicamente tengan armas, así que por favor Vincent entrégalos, AHORA MISMO - Yukira le respondió eso con un odio casi mortal

- ¿sabes una cosa Yukira? me encanta que tengas cerebro y que seas algo cuerda, eso te diferencia de algunas personas que tuvieron encuentros con "La Orden" y QUE PERDIERON TODOS LOS TORNILLOS DE SUS MALDITAS CABEZAS como: el "mata perros" Eddie Dombrowski o el psicopata Walter Sullivan con "sus 21 sacramentos" - entonces Vincent se acerca a Claudia - solo te los daré si excluyas a Yukira de tu "loco" plan, de acuerdo.

- esta bien te lo prometo, pero ¿por que me los das así de simple? pensé que eras ateo y que despreciabas la idea "del paraíso"

- yo creo en el dios pero no del mismo modo que tu, además quiero verte sufrir cuando tu plan falle, me gustaría verte llorar de frustración al igual que cuando Leonard abusaba de ti física y mentalmente, adiós - entonces Vincent simplemente se marcha del lugar con una sonrisa perturbadora dejando a Claudia que justo en ese momento quería matarlo con la daga pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

- bueno señora y que voy a hacer yo ahora - dijo Yukira

- tu iras a Brahms y estarás en la iglesia del padre Ezequiel (que es uno de los pocos hombres en que se puede confiar en estos tiempos actuales) donde el te enseñara todo lo que yo se sobre La Orden para que te conviertas en una sacerdotisa como yo

- esta bien señorita Claudia, antes que se me olvide aquí tiene el numero telefónico de un detective privado su nombre es Douglas Cartland y tal ves podría usarlo para encontrar a la reencarnación de Alessa

- muchas gracias

Entonces la maestra y su alumna tomaron distintos caminos y las dos se hicieron una promesa de que pronto se volverían a ver cuando "el paraíso" este en la Tierra y para los que conocen el final de Silent Hill 3 sabrán que lamentablemente esa promesa nunca se cumplirá.

**El Fin**

* * *

notas del autor:

* Yukira y el padre Ezequiel son personajes OC (original carácter) y no pertenecen a la saga de Silent Hill solo a este Fic, también son un homenaje a** Yukari Sparda** y a **ez115fic** respectivamente, dos grandes autores de Silent Hill que gracias a los reviews que me escribieron me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo mas Fics

* Este Fic pasó por varios cambios: originalmente seria un final alterno sobre la película del juego y también pudo ser un remake del Silent Hill 4 al estilo de**_ Silent Hill: Shattered Memories_**

* espero que les haya gustado este Fan Fic de Silent Hill, escriban todos los reviews que quieran, acepto cualquier critica


End file.
